Moulin Rouge: Children of the Revolution!
by Pennyforawordortwo
Summary: Edward Masen has come to Paris in 1800 to be a bohemian writer. He has an obsession with love- but the problem is, he has never been in love. Then he meets the temptress Bella Swan. And he will learn about freedom, beauty, truth, and above all- Love
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Guys! I am sorry I havent Updated any of my stories. Actaully- if anyone wants to continue any of them, you can have them. Just tell me first. But I am still working on Concrete Angel, so you can have that one. Tell me if you like this, when I get 5 reviews telling me to go on, I will. THNX! And also- I need a Beta for this story. I will tell who is the beta by the 3 or 4 chapter. I need a good one too!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge or Twilight**

**Prolugue:**

I looked at her, tears were blurring my eyes and stinging my skin. Hitting the ground in a rapid succesion.

"T-thank you for cu-curing me from my stupid obsession with l-love." I stuttered. I didnt care that half of Paris's prestigous citizens where watching my every move. I took out all the money I had and threw it at Bella, who was sprawled on the ground, crying.

"Take this money, I've paid my_ whore_!" I looked at the Duke, James, and said in a muderous vioce,

"She is yours now. I owe you nothing, and..yo-you are nothing to me" My vioce cracked at the end and I walked down the stairs. I heard Ziddler whisper to Bella, _'the show must go on'_

Then out of nowhere, I heard **"THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN IS JUST TO LOVE AND BE LOVED IN RETURN!"**

I stopped, Hesitated and started to walk again, until I heard her sweet suductive vioce ringing in my ears.

_"Come what may.."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chpter 1:

Moulin Rouge. A night club. A dance hall. Ruled over by Harold Ziddler. The kindom of nighttime pleasures. Where the Rich and powerful came to play with the beautiful creatures of the Underworld. The most beautiful of all these, was the woman I love...and she is...well...You will find out later. Her name was Bella, she was a cortzan. She sold her love to men. Her name was the Sparkling Diamond. She was the star of the Moulin Rouge.

I first came to Paris a year ago...

I knew nothing of Moulin Rouge, Harold Ziddler or...Bella.

I came to Live as a Penniless Writer! to Write about truth, freedom, beauty and above all Love. But the problem was - I had never been in love!! My father always yelled and shouted at me 'ALWAYS THIS RIDICULOUS OBSESSION WITH LOVE!'

Then out of no where, I heard a crash and a young man fell through my ceiling and a little pixie man dressed as a, well, very poor nun, came running through my door.

"Oh dear! terribly sorry about him. Emmett is kinda, well, suffering from Narcoleps. Awake one moment and the BAM! Unconcious the next!" He squealed. "Oh, and By the way- My name is Andre Monli Toluse LaTrek Monggfiirreeeee!!" He dragged out his last name. "But you can call me Toluse!" He twirled his cane and looked up in the hole. Three men popped their head through the hole.

One man looked like a gothic drag queen. the other was an oldman dressed in bright colorful rags. and the last oune was a bald man with a top hat and a ratty suit. I definetly can get used to this.

"Oh great! Now Emmett can perform as the goat herder!" The drag queen said. He lookeded at me and smiled, "Hello my name is Audrey. This"-he said pointing at the bald man- "is Jasper, and this" he said pointing at the old man- "Is Carlisle! now Toluse! Where will we find a young attractive man to play as our goat herder!" They all slowly turned to me...smiling. Uh-Oh.

Next thing I know- I am upstairs standing in place of the unconcious Emmett. Dressed as a Goat herder. This is Paris! Not Switzerland!

"Now Edward. We are TRYING to create a play called 'Spectacular, Spectacular'! And right now, we are NOT doing so good." He turned around and glared at Jasper and Jasper stuck out his tongue. I chuckled quietly to myself.

"We were about to not finish the play in time, and Jasper the dumb bum over here still needs to finish the music!" he said, his vioce rising with hysteria.

"Now!" He said clapping his hands "We will start!"

Suddenly, some dreadful music started ringing out of the piano...poor piano! It must not have been tuned for years!

Then I heard it...I will never get that sound out of my head for all of eternity...Toluse singing.

"The hills and the maid are awake gentllaaa!!" He tried to get his vioce to rise higher. And I swore my ears were bleeding.

"No, no NO!!" Audrey the director shouted. "You are droning out my words! Can we stick to decritive piana!" He tried to pronounce the words like a high class snob. But he was just a snob.

There were artistic differences. Thats for sure!

They all started to sing different words. Trying to fidn the perfect match and then I came up with it.

"excuse me!" I tried to yell. "Hey!" They still werent listening!

Then I sang:

THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!"

Everyone was silent. They stared at me- amazed.

"With songs they have sung for a thousand years!"

They all screeched in joy and turned to me!

"That was amazing!!" Jasper yelled out.

"You are incredible" Carlisle said.

"Mabey you and Audrey should write the show together?" Toluse said. But Audrey did not like that idea.

"Goodbye everybody!" he left without another word.

"I-I cant write this show!" I said running to the ladder that toluse put in the hole Emmett had made in the floor. He was still sleeping in the bed.

"I dont know if I am a true bohemian!"

"Do you belive in freedom?" Jasper asked

"Yes" I answered.

"Beauty?" Carlisle asked

"yes"

"Truth?" Toluse asked.

"Love?" he asked again. And I nearly went into ecstasy when he said the word.

"Love above all things. Love is like oxygen, Love lifts up up where we belong. All you need is love!" They clapped their hands.

"We cant be fooled! You are the writer of the Children of the Revolution!"Toluse said and pulled me back up into the room. And that night, I had my first drink of hard liquor. And I was to go to the Moulin Rouge and show the 'Sparkling diamond' Bella my Poetry.

AN: I am finaly done with the first chapter! YAY! and BTW- I used alot of quotes and passages from the movie. I am trying to make it like the movie, only- it might have a different ending than the movie. I hope you like it! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

We all walked to the nightclub that night...Outside, it looked like an innocent theatre with a windmill entrance, but on the inside- it was filled with colorful designs and absolute sins.

I put on my top hat while walking to the door, took a deep breath and when i was about to open the door, it burst open and two girls in what some people would consider barely an outift.

"We have been expecting you." one said giggling, looking me up and down. She smiled as if pleased with what she saw. I bowed- which set the girls into another fit of giggles- and entered the small black room, with a big cherrywood door at the end. Toluse opened the door and the bright lights nearly blinded me- the music defened my hearing. Men filled the room, looking at a row of mirrors at the very end to the room.

"Come Edward," Jasper said, "we have resevred seats over to the left."

He took my wrist in his hand and dragged me over to the side and pushed me into the booth and Toluse, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett looked excited, watching the same mirrors everyman watched intently.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Shhh!! the Diamond dogs will come any minute now!" Carlisle said, never taking his eyes off the mirror.

"The diamond dogs? whats th-" I was cut short when a mans vioce booming through the halls started singing.

"Welcome to the Moulin Rouge! We hope you enjoy your stay! Lets begin" His vioce cracked and went so low, it hurt to hear.

"I am Harold Ziddler." Then the mirrors moved and the crowd went wild,

"**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir**" The diamond dogs came out and all the men howled digustingly. Acting as if the girls were...meat. Truly disgusting.

"_When work's an awful bore and living's just a chore (incomprehensible)... death--not much fun. I've got the antidote. And though I mustn't gloat. At the Moulin Rouge... You'll have fun! So scratch that little niggle, Have a little wiggle!" _Harold sang, Bringing the girls into the center of the hall.

"Because you can-can-can!!" He sang and the girls grabbed the closests guys and started to dance seductivley with them.

For 2 whole hours, the girls danced. Everyone but me and Toluse ran into the crowd. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett danced with the same girls the whole night, lookig at them with only love filled eyes. I couldnt help but wonder what it must feel like...to have loved filed eyes for one person...if only I would find the girl...

Harold was skipping around the room for the 500th time. I swear that man has ADHD. He never stood still or sat the whole time. He kept the crowd even more enertained.

After a while I noticed the crowd consisted of 4 kinds of people. The Men, The Protitutes, The Tranvestites, and The Men like me. Who just were dragged here to site a poetry reading to the most beautiful girl in all of the lands...well...there is only one man and that is me..or so I thought.

Someone else was set to meet Bella that night. The most richest and powerful man of the time- The Duke. He was not attractive, though girls never seemed to mind, they cared about the money and the presents he would give them. Man y tried to woo him, but failed. He only had eyes for the girl I was to fall in love with. Bella.

But I had no idea he was there...or Toluse would secretly make me trade places with the Duke. He never told me Bella was exspecting the Duke and not me.

Suddenly, the Dance hall went pitch black and a blue spotlight shown from the ceiling. everyone was silent as confetti fell onto the onlookers. Then the most beautiful girl came down sitting on a swing. The Sparkling Diamond...Bella.

AN: Sorry for not updateing..I was waiting for at least 5 reviews...but i dont even think I got that much!! Please R&R this chapter!! I love writing for you!!


	4. Chapter 4 READ IMPORTANT!

AN: ok...um.. well.. I was searching through fanfic for a new story to read and I saw, someone by the name of 'Lady Flamestress' copied my story idea...the whoolleee plot.. she copied it. I gave her a warning...but i just wanted to tell you. I DID NOT COPY IT.

soo ya...I am kind POed right now..

I wil make a uber long update 2morrow...I am going away for the week...and sillylily619 is my beta for my new story i am coming out with too...so ya..

Really POed,

Kat


	5. Chapter 5

She was the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She was in a tight silver corset and a very...skimpy bottoms. She had a glittler top hat on. Everyone stared at her with lust filled eyes, and I couldn't help but feel completely jealous.

"The french, are glad to die for love," her vioce was so seductive, I couldnt help but lean forward.

The swing lowered as she sang the next part. I couldn't even hear what she said- I was focusing on her face. Shadowed by the top hat, I was guessing it was flawless.

Then what happened next caught me off guard, trumpets started to blast my ear drums and she changed from a sweet temptress to a crazy, wild dancer.

When I finally saw her face I gasped in shock. She had a flawless nose and gorgeous big brown eyes. He lips were pouty and full- kissable. Her high cheekbones added to the flawlessness. and her hair was a deep chocolate curled into her hat.

When the swing brought her to the ground, the men surrounded her- offering jewels, flowers, money and chocolate. Her jewel neclace was sending light glares everywhere around the room, blinding people if in the right position.

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat, or help you feed your  
pussy cat_

Bella was strutting across the room. Her walk sent half the men swooning in ecstacy. Her delightful smiles as she walked around, proud that she has sent most of the men into a blissful state. She blew kisses at those who handed her the best jewels.

_Men grow cold as girls grow old,  
And we all lose our charms in the end.  
But square-cut or pear-shaped,  
These rocks don't lose their shape.  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend!_

She looked around, and her dazzling brown eyes stopped once they reached me. She winked and turned her head, I was to stunned and dazzled to speak.

_...Tiffany's...Cartier..._

'Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  


She blew a kiss at me. I nearly fell out of my chair in happiness. I wanted to beat all the men in here that thought of her in unmanerly ways. But then again, I was too.

_Ah  
Come and get me, boys  
Black Star, Ross Cole  
Talk to me, Harry Zilder, tell me all about it!  
There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend_

Harold Ziddler suddenly appeared behind her and took a diamond braclet, most likely worth more money than my father, and teased her with it. Keeping it above her reach. I wanted to run up there and get it for her.

Bella: _There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're..._  
Zidler: _Awful nice!_  
Bella: _But get that ice or else no dice!_

I didnt pay much attention to the lustful stares the dancers were giving me, I was watching her every move, her every sway, every...

_He's your guy when stocks are high  
But beware when they start to descend  
Oooo...Diamonds are a girl's best,  
Diamonds are a girls best,  
Diamonds are a girls best friend_

All the dancers started screaming out profanity's. Of all sorts. Bella was smiling, gigling, doing everything right that gets her paid. Then suddenly I couldnt see Bella, I heard her vioce and was looking around for her.

_'Cause that's those louses go back to their spouses!  
Diamonds... are a... girl's... best... friend!_

I looked up and saw her gorgous brown hair and eyes sparkling like diamonds, now I see where she got her name.

"Hello. You were exspecting me?" Her vioce was like sweet honey to a man who never tasted sugar before.

"Uh, Ye-Yes." I stuttered. Dam it! I was supposed to be smooth talking.

She sat on my lap and whispered soflty in my ear, "lets dance."

"Bu-but I don't know if I am any good." She just smiled at my comment.

"I can make anyone good." She smirked and left me breathless.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up into the crowd. I coudn't hear the music, only the roars of the men dancing. I saw Emmett, still attached to the blond, and smiled. Bella looked over and smiled too.

"Thats Rosalie. She is Emmett's secret lover. Loved him since the moment she saw him." She looked wantingly over to them. Does she love Emmett?

"D-do you love Emmett?" I was scared to know the answer. I waited the longest second of my life. She looked at me and started to laugh.

"No! Why? You jealous?" She went back to being a suductive temptress.

"No, I j-just um saw you staring longingly at him and wondered, thats all" I felt stupider the more I talked.

"I just with I could find love like them... but I wouldn't wanna bore you with my wishes."

"I would love to hear them!" I answered too quickly, "that is- if you would let me."

"You dont seem like a Du-" She was cut short by Ziddlers vioce.

"MY SPARKLING DIAMOND! SING ONE MORE TIME!"

She whispered a soft goodbye, as if she was sad to leave. The next time I saw her she was back on the swing being risen up.

_Diamonds... Diamonds... Diamonds are a girls best…_

She started to choke on her breath, grasping at her corset. She all the sudden went faint and fell to the arms of Chocolat. I flew up out of my seat and tried to push through the crowd but she was gone before I could find her.

AN- HEY! IM BACKKKKK!! Anywho, Bella is not dying. You will find out wht happens in the next chapter.


End file.
